


Under the Moonlight

by taeminyourmind



Category: K-pop, SHINee, SHINee Taemin - Fandom, Taemin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Miscarriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminyourmind/pseuds/taeminyourmind
Summary: Your marriage to Taemin experiences a rough patch after you experience a miscarriage. Though you want to give up on having children, his everlasting love gives you encouragement to try and grow your family again.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature themes such as miscarriage and (graphic) sex. Please do not proceed to read if you are uncomfortable.

You sit alone on the bed in the guest room of your parent-in-law’s home, staring out the bay window at the night sky. Its beauty is unmatched as she flaunts her most prized possessions - the planets and stars. Though the waxing crescent moon offers little light, it gives you the motivation to overcome the darkness that’s consuming your mind. Beside it, the stars shimmer, sending a secret code with their pulsations.

The sound of the door creaking open and footsteps interrupt the silence. You remain still as the footsteps approach you. The rhythm of the steps and faint scent of cologne let you know that it’s your husband that entered the room. His weight shifts the bed when he sits beside you. He doesn’t make a sound and joins you in staring at the night sky.

“You’ve been gone for a while,” Taemin finally says. “You okay?”

You avert your eyes to the floor before exhaling deeply. You want to answer his question, but the darkness of your mind creates a haze over your thoughts. Taemin watches your face fall in sadness and gently nudges your shoulder, encouraging you to talk.

“I’m ready to go” you croak. You turn to Taemin with teary eyes that glisten despite the low light. “Take me home, please.”

Without protesting, Taemin nods his head and stands. Though he holds out his hand for you to take, you stand on your own and walk past him with your head hanging low. You succeed in avoiding Taemin’s family who has been pestering you with questions about when you would have a baby and giving you bedroom advice as if you need help pleasing your husband. You say a quick goodbye to his parents before walking out of the house with Taemin on your heels. A part of you feels sorry for dragging him away from his loved ones, but there is only so much you can take after a traumatic experience.

The ride home is silent with neither you nor Taemin daring to speak. You decided to not tell Taemin about his family’s pestering in fear of burdening him, so you keep everything to yourself. His family’s questions are loud in your mind. When you try to push them away, they come back louder, tormenting you. You try your best to ignore their invasion. You want to cry, scream, punch something, you want to do anything to kill the voices in your head. Taemin sees your hands clench and relax. He wants to ask if you’re okay when he glances over and sees a distant look on your face, but can’t pull himself to say anything. For the remainder of the ride home, silence is your best friend.

The house feels colder when you walk through the door. Was it because this was where your hope was lost? Was it because its rooms were no longer filled with laughter? Or was it because you made it this way? Your eyes fall to the floor, ashamed to look at anything that once sparked joy in you.

“___?” Taemin whispers, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m going to shower,” you answer in a monotonous voice.

You walk away without glancing at your husband. His eyes can be felt on your back as you walk away, and though you want to run into his arms, you can’t bring yourself to do so. 

Your clothes seem to stick to your body when you try to take them off. It takes time before they let you loose and you throw them to the ground in frustration. You sit on the side of the tub with your hand under the water, but you can’t tell which is warmer, the water that flows over your fingers or the tears falling down your face.

The water from the shower falls over you as you sit in the tub. You bring your knees to your chest and hang your head as you try to suppress the cry that burns in your chest. You thought that you were quiet, but Taemin could hear your sniffling upon entering the bedroom. The thought of you curled up alone while you cry pierces his heart. He can’t help but tear up at the sound of your distress and he fought hard to not burst through the door and hold you in his arms. Instead, he sits on the bed with his back to the bathroom door and allows the tears to fall.

Your robe covers your body when you finally emerge from the bathroom. You stop in your tracks when you see Taemin’s back, his shoulders slumped while his head rests in his palms. His shoulders shudder whenever he suppresses his cry. Climbing on the bed, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss the back of his neck. Your embrace breaks the chain of restraint that is choking him allowing him to cry out. His chest heaves when he chokes on his sob. He doubles over and allows himself to cry out loud for the first time in a month.

“It’ll be okay,” you whisper while you squeeze him tighter. “It’s okay to cry.”

In the following week, there is nothing but tension and arguments between the two of you. Doors are slammed, harsh words are thrown, and silent tears fall when either of you stormed off. On many nights, the two of you go to bed without making up. And the pain from the day before will roll over to the next. You find yourself wondering if your marriage could survive. You love your husband, and you know he loves you, but there is a dense fog blinding you from seeing that.

One night an argument spirals out of control causing you to storm away from your husband who follows you.

“Why can’t you just let me hold you?” He yells, his voice bouncing off the walls.

“I just don’t want to be touched! What is so hard to understand about that?” You say as you stop and face your husband. His face is full of mixed emotions - his eyes are filled with sadness, his nostrils begin to flare in anger, and his forehead creases in confusion.

“Do you think you’re the only one hurting? That was my child too in case you forgot!”

Taemin closes his mouth before he could say anything else. His hands grip his hair before he leans his head forward until it falls against the wall. Though you are filled with so many emotions, sadness is the one you feel the most. You realize how much you failed at being a wife in the past month and how much patience he’s had for you. The least you could owe him was an explanation, a word, something to tell him about everything you’ve bottled in.

“I feel like a failure.”

Your voice makes Taemin turn to face you with curious eyes. You look to the ceiling in an attempt to keep your tears back before looking back at your husband.

“You’re not a failure,” he whispers while taking a step closer to you.

“No, I’m a failure,” you answer with tears rolling down your face. “I was supposed to protect our baby, and I failed. And the other week, at your parents’ house, I was asked nothing but questions about when we were going to have a baby. And I was reminded of how much of a failure I am.” 

You pause to take a shaky breath.

“I want to have a baby, Tae. But I just feel like giving up.”

“Look at me, baby,” he demands. His strong hands cup your face and hold it up until your eyes meet. “We’re going to get through this. We’ll go to therapy, we’ll try again and if that doesn’t work, we can adopt, have a surrogate, or do infertility treatments. Whatever it takes.”

Taemin’s reassurance makes a smile spread across your face for the first time in a month. His lips press against your forehead softly when he wraps his arms around you and holds you tight. You rest your head against his chest where you hear his soothing heartbeat. Your head snuggles into his chest more as you wrap your arms around his waist, bringing him close. For the first time in what seems like an eternity, you feel worthy and loved - and it was all because of the everlasting love Taemin has for you.

**6 Months Later**

You stir in your slumber as the room begins to fill with the brightness of the rising sun, garnering a low groan to rattle in your throat. You squeeze your eyes shut and turn your back to the window to block the sun for a while longer. The moment you begin to drift back sleep is interrupted when weight is pressed on your side. Taemin presses the side of his face against your shoulder and brings his hand up to stroke your hair.

“Princess,” he softly sings while using his other hand to poke your side.

You groan once more and swat his hand away. Taemin laughs at your annoyance and sits on his knees. His hands attach to your sides and begin tickling you.

“Taemin!” You squeal while squirming.

The room fills with more laughter as Taemin joins in. No matter how much you squirm, you can’t escape from under his body. Your stomach begins to cramp and tears well in your eyes from all your laughing. Finally, you muster enough strength and escape his hold. Rolling off the bed, Taemin chases you around the room while you taunt him to catch you.

“Gotcha!” He exclaims as he wraps his arms around your waist from behind. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary, Tae,” you say with a smile while craning your head back to look at him.

Taemin’s hands twirl you around so you face him. The warm hue provided by the sunrise paints his face golden and accentuates the softness of his messily tousled hair. He smiles brightly at you before leaning down to softly kiss you.

“I have the whole day planned out for us,” he says. “First, we’ll have breakfast on the veranda, then we’ll watch our favorite movie, after that we’ll go biking near our favorite lake, and come home in time for dinner and dessert.”

“Sounds relaxing.”

“We always go out for our anniversary. I thought you would appreciate a day at home.”

You smile at his thoughtfulness and rise to the tip of your toes and kiss the middle of his forehead.

“It sounds like a perfect idea.”

Throughout the day, you treat each other like the loveliest creations you’ve encountered. You shower each other in the purest forms of love - intimate touches and words of affection. You find yourself stealing glances at Taemin in admiration. Whenever he catches them, he teasingly winks that make butterflies flutter in your stomach. As for Taemin, he finds himself falling more in love with you in each passing hour. Your gentle touch makes his heart flutter, your smile fills his body with warmth, and your laughter overflows his heart with joy.

Day turns to night with blackness blanketing the sky. The moon and stars shine brightly against its void. Taemin leaves you to get dressed while he prepares the dinner he made for the two of you. Upon entering the room, you see a large gold-colored box on the bed accompanied by four roses and a small card with your name on it. You look back at the closed door and pretend it’s Taemin, smiling at it to show your appreciation. Eagerly, you open the card to see the sweet words written to you.

_My love,_

_It’s been four years since we wed and each day I spend with you is a blessing. I always wonder what I can do to show how much I truly love you. I picked out this dress for you to wear tonight and hope you’ll like it. When I saw it, I knew it was destined for you to be in it. Don’t keep me waiting long._

_Yours,_

_Taemin 6v6_

You smile at the card and open the box with quick hands. Inside, a blue silk spaghetti strap dress lays in front of you. You carefully lift it from the box and hold it against your body. Like a child at Christmas, you’re filled with excitement as you quickly undress and slip into the dress. Standing in front of the mirror, your eyes examine the way the dress appears on your body - its plunging v-neck accentuates your breasts, the silk material comfortably hugs your body to complement your shape, and the slit on the side teasingly exposes enough skin to make one yearn for a better look.

The door swings open without warning and cause you to turn towards it. Taemin is dressed in black slacks and a blue silk shirt, similar to your dress, that is slightly baggy on him. He immediately apologizes for barging in but trails off when he sees you in the dress. You watch his eyes glaze over for a second, feeling him undress you with his eyes.

“You look stunning.”

“Thank you.”

“Is it safe to say I made a good choice?”

“You made an excellent choice.”

You smile at one another before Taemin reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a piece of cloth. You raise an eyebrow at the material in his hand. Before you can question his motive, he moves behind you and ties the blindfold around your head. Cautiously, he guides you out of the bedroom and into the hall that leads to the kitchen area.

“I think you’ll like your surprise, princess,” Taemin whispers. One hand delicately holds yours while the other is placed on your lower back.

You feel yourself blush at his compliment. You smile and lightly nudge him with your shoulder. He chuckles at your bashfulness. Though the blindfold eliminates your vision, you can see the beauty of his smile and the way his nose scrunches when he laughs in your mind.

“Tae, how much longer do I have to wear this blindfold?” You whine.

“Only a few more steps.”

You walk a little further before Taemin stops you. You feel his warm presence leave your side and move behind you where his fingers swiftly untie the blindfold’s knot and gently removes it from your head.

You blink your eyes until your vision goes back into focus. The sight in front of you makes your jaw slightly drop. Before you, the kitchen table has been magically transformed into a gesture of romance - a white tablecloth covers its surface, small candles float in a bowl of water that is set in the middle of the table, and rose petals cover the tablecloth and the surrounding floor. The lights are dim to allow the candles to shine brightly and violin instrumentals of your favorite romance songs play softly in the background. Against the wall, a large framed picture of you and Taemin sealing your vows with a kiss from your wedding hangs under a wall light.

“Wow,” you gasp as you walk closer to the table.

“I hope you like it,” Taemin says sheepishly. He stands beside you, peeking over to see your reaction.

“I love it,” you smile. You turn and place a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away, you can’t help but laugh when you see some of your lipstick smudged on his lips. “My lipstick is on your lips.”

“Is it my color?” Taemin asks before poking out his lips.

“They should rename the shade after you.”

Taking your hand, Taemin leads you to the table and pulls your seat out for you. A smile appears on your face as your eyes closely examine the decorations arranged before you. Taemin wasn’t the craftiest person, but for you, he tried his best. And for that, you continue to feel blessed to have a husband that loves you that much.

“Happy anniversary, princess,” Taemin says, interrupting your thoughts. He softly smiles and holds out a large flat velvet box. “I know we agreed on no presents, but I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, Taemin,” you whisper and take the box. Slowly, you open the top of the box and gasp at the beauty in front of you. A graduating pear-shaped diamond necklace sparkles brightly against the box’s dark hue. You are at a loss for words as your fingertips carefully glide over its jewels.

“Let me put it on for you.”

Taemin carefully removes the necklace from the box and transfers it around your neck. He apologizes when the sudden touch of his cold fingertips against your skin makes you shiver.

“It looks beautiful on you,” he says after moving in front of you to have a better look.

You look down to hide your blushing face. He always has a way to make you feel like the loveliest person he’s ever known whether it be by his gazes, words, or actions. Looking up, your eyes lock with his soft stare causing your heart to pound harder. 

“I made some of our favorite dishes,” Taemin says and stands to his feet. “First, we’ll start with a Caesar salad, then we’ll have salmon with sautéed asparagus and brown rice, and then we’ll finish with our favorite ice cream for dessert.”

“Strawberry?”

“Of course! Do you know a better flavor?”

“It all sounds delicious!”

As the night goes on, you and Taemin reminisce on your years together - showering one another with words of affection and soft touches. While you tell a story, Taemin barely pays attention to the words you say. He can’t help but admire your beauty against the candlelight - he watches your lips and wishes he was kissing them, gazes into your eyes and feels an overwhelming sense of love, and finds himself intoxicated by your voice.

After cleaning the dishes, Taemin picks you up bridal style and carries you to your bedroom. Your arms hold onto his shoulders as he twirls you around while humming a tune you are unfamiliar with. Your heart skips a beat when he presses his lips against your forehead.

“How did I get so lucky?” You ask as Taemin lays you on the bed.

“I could ask the same thing,” he says as he lays beside you.

The two of you exchange a smile before looking to the ceiling. Amid the silence, your eyebrows furrow as you fall deep in thought. Your thoughts are so loud that you don’t hear Taemin calling your name.

“Hey,” Taemin whispers while shaking you with a worried expression.

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay? You look like something’s wrong.”

You turn your head to look at your husband before nodding. You blow breath through your nose as butterflies of nervousness fill your stomach.

“I was just thinking,” you begin. You reach out to hold his hand in yours and stroke the top of his hand with your thumb. “And I’m ready. I’m ready to try again for a baby.”

Taemin remains quiet, processing what you had just said. It’s been almost a year since the last time you two had unprotected sex. You weren’t ready to have a baby, your wound still open from your miscarriage. But as you heal, you feel ready. But the more seconds go by, the more nervous you become.

“But if you’re not ready, I understand,” you whisper while avoiding eye contact.

Before you can move from the bed, Taemin lifts your chin with his finger until your eyes meet. He leans forward until his lips press against yours. His head tilts to the side to deepen the kiss. The kiss slowly breaks when he places his forehead against yours.

“Let’s make a baby,” he whispers breathlessly.

Without another word, you lean over and hungrily move your lips against his. His strawberry chapstick teases you and causes you to get a better taste by deepening the kiss. You feel his strong hands grip your waist to bring you closer. Your chest burns with intense passion as your hands slip under his shirt and rest on his chest.

With Taemin’s help, you roll on top of his body and straddle him without breaking the kiss. While you teasingly bite his bottom lip, his hands slip under your dress and tenderly kneads your inner thighs. You yearn for more of his touch as you grind yourself against him.

Taemin leans up slightly with the bottom of your dress in his hands and pulls it over your head before tossing it to the floor. Passion devours him when he sees your naked body. Your necklace sparkles under the moonlight giving you an angelic aura. His eyes take in the beauty of your body - the suppleness of your breasts, the softness of your skin, every curve of your body, and the desperation painted in your eyes.

You place your hands on his chest and push him back on the bed. Once his back touches the bed, you place sloppy kisses along his jawline resulting in a pleasurable sigh to escape his lips. Your fingertips work quickly to unbutton his shirt until it falls open. His breath shudders when your lips move to graze the sensitive area on the side of his neck.

Taemin’s chest quickly rises and falls when your lips travel down the middle of his torso and near his pelvic area. His body tenses as braces himself for your touch when your tongue glides along the width of his waist. He raises his hips slightly to aid you while you remove his pants and underwear.

Your hand firmly grips Taemin’s erected cock and massage the tip with your thumb. His whimpers fill the air as his eyes slowly close. He thrusts into your hand in desperation to create more friction, to feel more of your touch. Under your touch, he’s hit by a wave pleasure when the warmth of your mouth replaces your hand. His hand holds the back of your head, pushing you down further. A choppy groan floats into the air when his tip grazes the back of your throat. The overstimulation of your tongue swirling around its tip makes his back arch.

“I’m gonna cum,” Taemin whines while his body squirms.

When you pull your head away, a string of saliva connects from your bottom lip to his tip. You look at Taemin’s body that is spread before you. His chest tiredly rises and falls, his skin glistening with sweat causing strands of his hair to stick to his forehead, and his plumps lips swollen and wet from biting them. He gives you a tired smile while tugging on your hips.

“Come here, princess,” he says breathlessly. “Come sit on my face.”

A seductive smile spreads across your face as you crawl towards Taemin’s face. You feel your walls twitch at the sight of his hungry eyes. Your hands grip the headboard to keep steady while you lower yourself until your womanhood presses against his lips. He smiles against your outer labia before parting it with his tongue. You sigh into the air as you feel his tongue slowly work its way from your entrance to your engorged clit. Your head falls back when his tongue laps your wetness from your folds. Your hips unintentionally rock against his tongue to feel him more. Soon, his name drips off your lips like a declaration when his plump lips wrap around your swollen clit and begin to suck. Your restrained moans burn your throat as his skillful tongue renders you weak. Fiery knot tangles in the pit of your stomach causing your legs to shake beneath you.

“I’m gonna cum!” You exclaim through a moan.

Taemin releases his mouth from your clit with a _pop._ A moment passes before you garner enough strength to move until your hips hover over his. Your natural lubrication makes it easy for him to enter you as you slowly lower yourself on his member. Between your desperation and the sensitivity of your genitals, the moment your walls embrace him to cause a lengthy groan to escape your mouths.

Taemin’s fingers are intertwined with yours when you begin to slowly bounce. His presence between your walls makes your sweet name roll off his tongue. You sweetly moan his name in response while you focus on how good each area feels when he rubs against your walls. A flame of desperation ignites in you when his tip rubs against your sweet spot. You slam yourself down on him once more and begin to feverishly rock your hips forward and backward. The sudden change of pace has him moaning loudly while his fingers grip your hips, pressing into them tighter each time you rock your hips forward. 

A burst of energy shoots through Taemin’s body and causes him to sit up until your chests meet. For a moment, he stares deeply into your eyes before crashing his lips against yours. His tongue slyly enters your mouth just as you moan against his lips. Your tongues slowly dance around one another, and at one point, the dance moves from your mouth to his. One hand tightly grips your hip while the other is pressed in the middle of your back to hold you close.

Your lips greedily move against his as you begin to slowly grind against him, it’s slow and delicious as you feel your sweet spots being teased by his tip.

Taemin’s muscles are tense as you torment him with your slow movements. You can’t help but smirk in the kiss while he whimpers. Your smirk suddenly disappears when an overwhelming sensation flows throughout your body. The sudden shock engulfs you in a euphoric high as your head falls back while your toes curl. You can’t help but let out a pleasurable gasp when you feel his thumb draws circles against your clit.

“How does it feel?” He growls in your ear.

His eyes burn a hole in you when you remain silent, unable to find any words to say. He forces your head upright and locks eyes with you. Your hands grip his shoulders, finding it difficult to not close your eyes in pleasure.

“Faster,” you beg, slurring the letters together. “Please, go faster.”

A smug expression appears on Taemin’s face when he sees how undone you’re becoming. He obliges your request and rubs your clit faster with more pressure. You feel your end coming near causing you to grind yourself on him once again, your pace matching with his thumb. 

The knot in your stomach returns with increased intensity. It feels like your mind entered fog has been placed over your head as you’re transported to a state of ecstasy. Your hips falter when your body shudders. Your walls squeeze around his member as you feel an intense wave of pleasure crash into you. You call out Taemin’s name in a loud moan before falling into his arms, your hips slowly grinding against his to ride out your wave.

When your high begins to fade, Taemin gently lays you on your back with his member still inside you. He holds your legs apart while slowly pulling out halfway. A whimper hums against his lips when he re-enters you. He carefully lowers himself on top of you until your chests are pressed together. His deep thrusts cause your back to arch off the bed while your hands cup your breasts and squeeze them.

“I love it when your cum coats my cock,” he sighs in your ear through clenched teeth while locking your hips against the bed.

You can only answer in a choked whimper when he repeatedly rubs against your sweet spot. His thrusts become erratic before turning into circular grinds as he feels himself growing closer to the edge. His breathing becomes heavy and his grip on your hips becomes tighter.

“Cum in me Tae,” you manage to whisper through a moan.

Taemin’s hips cease movement when he growls your name. Spurts of his semen enter your body, his waist thrusting forward with each spurt. The erotic sound of your name being called triggers your walls to tighten and relax around his member as if they were milking him for every last drop while he lays on top of you. In this intimate state, you find it unfair how beautiful he looks after coming undone - his face is flushed, eyes low, lips swollen and slightly parted and his skin glistens from the sweat forming on his face. But just like you admire his beauty, he is admiring you - lipstick smudged, strands of hair clinging to your sweat covered face, breasts resting prettily on your body, and the way you smile at him while you try to catch your breath. Even in this state, he finds you beautiful.

Your arms wrap around his body while you remain still. His heartbeat pounds against your chest as he tries his best to slow his breathing. The air that was filled with sounds of passion moments ago is now occupied with your deep breaths and the low hum of the air conditioner.

“The full moon looks beautiful tonight,” he says before laying behind you, his arm wrapped around your waist.

“It does,” you agree while admiring the beauty in the sky.

The two of you lay, admiring the beauty of the night sky and thank the stars for another year together. Your eyes begin to feel heavy until a streak of light flashes through the sky. Any exhaustion you feel is immediately pushed to the side when you realize what you just witnessed. You turn your head to glimpse at Taemin whose eyes are full of excitement.

“Did you see that?” He asks with a child-like grin. “We have to make a wish!”

Nodding your head, both of you close your eyes and make a silent wish. Though you can’t hear each other, you have a feeling that you wished for the same thing.

“Do you think your wish will come true?” You ask while pressing your back more into his chest.

“I hope,” Taemin whispers. His hand gently rubs your lower stomach while kissing the back of your shoulder. “I hope.”

**3 Years Later**

One after another your pregnancy tests have come back negative. The old you would have given up on having children after so many failed attempts, but Taemin’s positivity kept you from falling back into the darkness. 

Two years ago you decided to adopt a sweet girl named Haewon. She was 4 years old at the time of adoption and is now a spunky 7-year-old. Though she shows love to you, you know she’s daddy’s princess - they’re always joined at the hip and create inside jokes. She even picked up some of Taemin’s mannerisms which makes you laugh at times. They are so alike that it makes you wonder how alike your children would be if you had any.

You lean against the bathroom sink with your eyes closed, a row of pregnancy tests are lined in front of you. The pit of your stomach makes you feel as you’re about to plunge into the earth. Your heartbeat drums loudly in your ears as you take a breath. You know you can’t stay like this forever and force yourself to look at the tests.

“Positive, positive, positive, pos-positive,” you say to yourself.

Disbelief washes over you as you take a tissue and grab a test. Your eyes were playing a cruel trick on you, you thought while you walked towards the living room where Taemin and Haewon were having a tea party.

Taemin is dressed in a purple boa that is wrapped around his neck while sporting costume jewelry and tick star-shaped glasses while Haewon is dressed as Cinderella. He pretends to take a sip from his teacup and is about to talk when he sees you approaching. The blank look on your face makes him feel uneasy as he rises and walks towards you.

“Hey,” he whispers so Haewon can’t hear. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re all positive,” you stammer and show him the test in your hand. “All the tests are positive.”

You stare at each other in silence before Taemin breaks into a huge smile and picks you up.

“We’re pregnant!” He exclaims in celebration while twirling you around.

You laugh at your husband’s excitement while a tear of happiness falls from the corner of your eye. He places you back on the floor and kneels down until his head is leveled with your stomach. Tears pool in his eyes as he gently kisses your core.

“Is mommy okay?” Haewon asks. She rises from her seat and cautiously walks over with worried eyes.

“Mommy is fine,” Taemin says while taking her hand and placing it on your stomach. “You’re going to be a big sister.”

Haewon’s mouth dramatically falls open as she looks from you to Taemin and back to you.

“Mommy’s having a baby?” She squeals. “Is it a boy or girl?”

“We don’t know yet, honey,” you say with a smile.

“I hope it’s a girl because boys are icky.”

“But, what about me?” Taemin asks.

“You’re icky too, daddy. But I love you.”

**9 Months Later**

“They’re home!” You hear when you walk through the door with an infant carrier in one while Taemin carries the other.

“Shh,” you whisper when Haewon rounds the corner with Taemin’s mother. “Not too loud. Let’s go sit on the couch.”

Haewon excitedly skips to the living room and plops on the couch. Her eyes fill with excitement when you and Taemin sit on either of her and gently remove the twins from their carriers. She covers her mouth to contain her excitement as she studies their faces.

“They’re so tiny,” she whispers while Taemin’s mother nods her head in agreement and wipes away her tears.

“This is Jiho,” Taemin says with a smile. “And that is Jitae.”

“They’re so cute,” Haewon whispers as she looks closely at each twin. She gently touches their hands and kisses the top of their heads.

You can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of love as you watch your husband look at your children with affection. He eventually meets your gaze and gives you a soft smile that you exchange. The past years have tested your marriage in ways that you never imagined and reminded you of the everlasting love that Taemin has for you. Through everything, you know you made it through the most difficult moments because you had him by your side. And now, a new chapter of your lives has begun and you couldn’t wait to write it with the man who has always been by your side.


End file.
